


Ch03

by sibylholic



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibylholic/pseuds/sibylholic
Summary: when he ends his work and goes back to the home he finds his love falls into sleep. when he intend to do sth, suddenly the AI shows up.





	Ch03

在卜凡强行住进岳明辉家的第10个小时，他就被一张机票赶去参加新电影的全球首映会。原本还是一个城市几十公里的距离一下拉成了地球两端。  
但岳明辉还是嫌烦。

“哥哥，不是吧，我刚睡醒你就要睡觉了？”  
“岳岳，你中午吃什么了？”  
“Babe, 今天有工作吗？”

被卸载的程式再次被装回来，人工智能被变本加厉地滥用。偏偏开发特权在卜凡手里掌控，他想强行关掉程式都不行。每天的驳接让智能越来越像以前的卜凡，恨不得时时刻刻贴着他跳舞。

“哥哥，我要进行版本2.0.0711的升级。预计完成时间无法计算，如果造成用户的困扰，我感到非常抱歉。”智能得到了总部的指示。  
“请问要现在进行升级吗？”

“哎！对！快点儿！自个儿升级去！”岳明辉大喜过望。

投影“砰”得消散，机械也迅速收到天花板的角落。  
公寓又陷入了短暂的寂静。之后窗外的广告又开始自动循环着播放。  
岳明辉仿佛又回到他过惯的一个人的夜晚。天上掉的馅饼太沉，砸得他现在也没缓过劲来。里面流淌的蜜糖黏腻地包裹着他，更多涌上来的不是失而复得的甜蜜，而是害怕大梦一场的窒息般的恐惧。

他又写了一会词，在窗外广告循环到第70组的时候，他趴在桌上睡着了。

他半梦半醒的时候感觉身体一下腾空，然后被放在柔软的被褥里面。他的皮带被解开，牛仔裤的拉链也被迫松开，一只手顺着他腰往下的曲线一路抚慰到脚踝。然后上半身的衣服也被脱掉，夜里的冷风让他瑟缩了一下，不自觉地往热源那蹭了蹭。亲吻落在他面颊上，带着热度的手也从他腰上四处游离。  
然后伸进了他的内裤里。

“卜凡！”  
岳明辉刚被弄醒，身体使不上劲。偏偏他清楚地感觉到自己已经完全在卜凡手里硬了。并且他也感觉到有什么东西顶着他。

恶人先告状了。  
“岳岳，你醒啦。你都不知道我忍了多久。”  
“手拿出来！”  
“哦。”卜凡从善如流，只是顺手把他身上最后一块布料也就手丢了而已。

岳明辉现在一丝不挂地躺在一个衣冠整齐的怀抱里，这个认知让他一下子感到羞耻，他翻身从卜凡怀里挣出来，掀了被子盖在自己身上。

“跑什么？你还躲得掉。”卜凡凑上去亲他。他含住岳明辉的唇把它舔湿，然后在他张嘴的时候侵犯进去，缠住对面柔软的舌尖交换津液。岳明辉几乎感觉肺里的氧气都要全部被这一个吻汲取干净，他头晕目眩地沉迷着。  
分开的时候，唇之间拉出一线银丝。卜凡看着他失神的样子又忍不住上去亲了一口。然后被岳明辉一把推开，“你几天没刮胡子，扎的我难受。”  
“我天呐，你以为我坐了几个小时飞机又开了多久的车。你还嫌弃来嫌弃去的。”卜凡站起来，把外套脱掉甩到地上。然后顺着一件一件地往下袒露。他偏偏把过程拉长，脱得色情地不行。他把内裤扔掉的时候，岳明辉已经抱着被子缩到角落里去了。  
“你丫就是喜欢这些有的没的。”还嘴上不饶人。  
卜凡伸手握住他露出被褥的脚踝慢慢又把人拖出来。  
“我就喜欢，怎么了？”他从那一片薄薄的脚踝开始亲，亲一下咬一下。岳明辉被他弄得脚趾全部蜷缩起来，整个人从脚尖一直红的脑门。他忍不住想把腿合拢来阻止更多的恶行。但被卜凡双手轻易地一分又完全地打开了，始作俑者继续往上，胡茬蹭过娇嫩的大腿内侧磨出红痕，岳明辉喉咙里滚出断断续续的呻吟，他试图推着那个埋在他腿间的头，双腿也不自觉地夹紧，却反倒是像在把卜凡往内推一样。  
卜凡低低的笑了一声，“别急啊。”  
岳明辉感觉他的气息就喷在自己大腿根，瑟缩了一下往后挪了挪，“谁急了？”  
“我急。”卜凡握住他的大腿把人扯到自己身下，一手接着之前的给他做手活，另外一只手压着岳明辉的肩膀，凑过去在他闭上的眼睑上落了一吻。“看看我啊，哥哥。”  
岳明辉睁开眼的瞬间，就看见卜凡含着自己乳尖，眼神直勾勾看过来的场景。他只是轻轻地用牙齿摩擦了一下柔软的凸起，岳明辉就不可自制地开始叫。  
“别弄了…卜凡……够了。”  
被反复揉捏吮吻的乳尖已经充血挺立了起来，还挂着一层水色。底下的成型的硬挺也直直的立着被手掌混着清液上下撸动。他抬起腿在卜凡背后磨蹭了几下。  
“进来啊，凡子。”

“哥哥受不了了…进来。”

“你别招我！”卜凡粗暴地咬了他一口，然后骂骂咧咧地起身去丢在地上的外套里摸了一圈，他大概是摸到了润滑，但找不到安全套放哪。“妈的，套子呢？”

“快点儿…”岳明辉的嗓音沙哑地打着转,他小腿一下一下蹭着被褥借着一点凉意缓解身上的热潮.  
“靠。”卜凡不找了，他下半身硬到快要爆炸了，也管不了那么多。拧开盖子，一下挤了小半管在手上焐热。

手指借着滑腻的液体往里探索，久未承受性事的后穴抗拒地推挤，但被手指强硬地捅开抵达深处。他挖掘着肉穴去寻找记忆里的那一个点，手指在层层肉壁的吮吸下曲起。岳明辉当下就叫了出来。  
“你别——！！”失控的呻吟最后都变了调。卜凡还在锲而不舍地按压着那一处，甚至有挤进来一根手指，两指旋转着在甬道里强硬地撑开空间。  
“啊啊——好了…慢点…嗯，慢点啊…”岳明辉踹的根本不成调，还试图抬起腿去踹他。但结果只是因为角度的变化把手指含的更深。卜凡腾出一只手顺着岳明辉腾空的腰线进去按住那个凹陷的小窝，色情地揉了一把。  
“要快也是你，要慢也是你。老岳你事儿挺多的啊。”  
两面的夹击混杂上心理上的爽感，岳明辉脑子里只是一团浆糊。他一手虚虚的按在卜凡的手臂上，小声地指使，“前面，凡子，摸摸我…”他感觉后穴已经被塞进去三根手指，饱胀的不适感和里面泛起来的酥麻情欲，快感一层一层地翻涌上来聚在前端。他挺了挺腰在卜凡身上蹭了蹭，含糊地喊着支配他全身感官的人，“凡子…”  
他靠着的怀抱没有动静，岳明辉只好睁开眼看他，然后对上了对方被欲望填充到吃人的眼神。“你别招我。”他压着声音又说了一遍。

他低下头含住岳明辉的性器，埋在后面的手指跟在在那一点重重按压。湿润高热的口腔瞬间让岳明辉头脑空白，心理上的刺激甚至于多过身体上，没过多久他就缴械投降。他脑海中像是刚刚爆炸了一颗星星，思维四散地炸开找不到支点。  
卜凡把唇边的精液抹掉，撑起身体把性器顶在在不断开阖的穴口。  
“我进来了哥哥。”

粗大的肉刃一寸一寸不可抗拒地推挤进来一直顶到最深处。  
“你别夹那么紧。”卜凡皱着眉说，他被湿热紧致的肉壁包裹着吸覆，忍耐已经突破顶点。以至于他嗓音都被欲望浸地沙哑了。  
“凡子…凡子……啊啊”岳明辉已经说不出别的话来了，只能反反复复地叫着那个人的名字来祈求一点饶恕。双腿被分开钉在两侧，身上也全是深浅的吻痕和指印。唇色因为反复的磨蹭变得艷红，泛红的眼角被生理性地泪水打湿。那个人还是没有自觉自己到底看上去多活色生香尤自在扭动喘息着挣扎。  
卜凡忍不住又往里顶了顶。他看着岳明辉被他逼出惊喘般的呻吟，脖颈拉长宛如垂死的天鹅。他凑上去亲他的下颌，却发现岳明辉涣散的眼神固定在同一个方位。  
他扭头一看，自己刀削斧刻的脸正正方方地占据了整片落地窗。还伴随着他的宣传词，“请支持即将上映的电影《银翼杀手·最终结局》。”

卜凡心头一阵火就烧了起来。

好死不死，背后又飘过来一个熟悉的声音，“哥哥，我升级完了。”

“凡子…你听我说，不是这样的…”岳明辉刚从情潮里缓过来，哪见过这样的修罗场。因为紧张他下意识地收缩了后穴令里面包裹着的怪物又胀大了，满满的撑开整个内壁。  
卜凡抬起头对他笑了一下，岳明辉吞咽了下口水，那双眼深沉地填满情欲和怒气让他觉得他现在不逃等会可能被操死在床上。  
“你…等等！啊啊！！…慢点！！…凡子……！！”  
双腿被抗在肩上，紧接着而来的就是大开大合的操干。根本不讲道理，也没有技巧就是一下顶的比一下深。岳明辉被迫卷入翻涌的热潮里沉沦，后穴包裹的巨物反复地摩擦顶弄把欲望和快感烧的他整个人都在颤抖。

他耳边还传来呼喊，“哥哥，看看我啊。”和不断顶弄他的那个卜凡不一样，机械传递的声音还带着一点微弱电流的杂音。  
“你别在这…啊啊！…等下凡子…你让我！ 啊啊”岳明辉看着凑近的投影，话也说不完半句就被身上不知道发什么疯的弟弟操到腰发软。  
卜凡也同样受不了有道投影看着他们，即使那个人就是自己。但他同样无法忍受岳明辉在他床上喊另外一个别人。他在抽插的间隙恶狠狠地盯着投影，而投影也看着他。  
驳接了多日，两人的性格融合。差不多的目中无人。

卜凡忍无可忍，他双臂穿过岳明辉的腿弯扣住他的后背，一把把人从床上抱起来。  
“！！”岳明辉被突如其来的姿势变换刺激地整个人蜷缩起来，甚至声音都喊不出来。修长的四肢紧紧地攀附着卜凡，后穴也因此搅紧。卜凡被他夹得也寸步难行，只得托着他的臀瓣揉捏，亲掉他被逼出来的泪水，哄他放松。  
“你哥一把年纪了，你还玩这个？”岳明辉贴着卜凡的胸膛，有气无力地说着。卜凡的笑声贴着胸腔的震动和后穴的感官传递过来，让他头皮发麻地喘息。  
“你到底要什么?”  
“干什么？去把他关掉啊。”卜凡说着，他抱着岳明辉走一步顶一下，“搂紧我哥哥，别掉下去了。”  
岳明辉整个人挂着他身上，刚聚起来的力气在接连的顶弄下消散，只能靠卜凡托着他的手和后穴里契着的性器支持，他越没有力气，重力就让他吞地更深。卜凡也察觉到这点，根本没用心撑着他，托着他屁股的手也挪到腰上，寻到腰窝有一下没一下地按揉。  
没走两步，岳明辉已经接近崩溃的边缘了，哭着喊了几声卜凡才让大明星良心发现地捞了他一把。等走到开关边上的时候，岳明辉感觉自己被浸透了一般，全身都覆着层汗。卜凡让他后背靠在墙上，含着他耳垂说着。  
“哥哥自己关。关完我们再走回去好不好。”

好你个头。


End file.
